gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bieber Ninja
Bieber Ninja is your typical wiki vandalizing manchild who thinks he's "bad" and has an unhealthy obsession over the rancid Justin Bieber. He is suspected to be an alt of Michaeloll or TombradyGOAT. Unfortunately, the only evidence we have of this is equivalent to a prosecutor directly asking a defendant if he committed a crime in court to his face. He is currently a -2 Banned on his first Gamefaqs account and a -1 Suspended on his other account. He loves haring Mariofan16 and Smashfan54321 and most recently YOLOOGGY Actually, since Bieber Ninja was ruining pages we decided to ruin the page of Michaeloll. Of course, moments after that happened he undid our edits on the page thus proving himself to be Michaeloll. Although not necessarily so- the Michaeloll page was changed to essentially saying "If he's Michaeloll, he'll revert this!" Which, once more, is the equivalent of asking a defendant to his face in front of the jury if he committed a crime... except actually worse since this would make it really easy to pin the blame on someone. Michaeloll has done extremely similar vandalism in the past (leading to his ban from this wiki), so it is quite possible that they're one and the same, but at this point all we have are hunches. Also noteworthy is the fact that Bieber Ninja made the original Daisy in her Birthday Suit page. Something new is going around and the culprit could actually be Killzonegaming. He posted on Gamefaqs the same screamer link that Bieber Ninja kept flooding the wiki with. This is just speculation, however. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/71240905 He has made http://gfaqssb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=Ninja&fulltext=Search&ns2=1 several accounts on the Wiki, each one being more annoying than the next, and the names are all themed around being a Ninja for JB. People have also spotted a Bieber Ninja account on the board, and he says how great JB is and how good his singing is on there when they have the chance to go off-topic. Trivia * Like many other fans of JB's, he completely ignores all the illegal JB has done and still wishes to duck his cock. * This knows nothing about Nintendo. * He loves Justin Bieber. Many believe he is only trolling about that. * His motto: justin bieber saved the music industry. That is incorrect or wrong. His favourite music is actually not Justin Bieber's "music". * Miley Cullen is attempting to become the new Bieber Ninja despite their alleged hatred towards him. * He also has a YouTube channel, has done some very crappy animations, which got tons of dislikes. ** Is currently ranked 78th worst youtuber. * He has made several Google Plus accounts. * He has some of the most stupidest comebacks ever. * He sometimes pretends to be a girl. * He is even more of a mistake than Alvin is. * Most recent Wiki vandalising attempt was on Dec 21st, 2015 (Date goes by the 0+ timezone shut up Americans) us. Featuring Sterlingtyger.]] Category:Users Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Did we mention that he's a troll? Category:Terminate on Sight Category:Why Category:Ultra Category:Literally Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Garbage Category:Losers Category:Terrible Category:Needs a Job Category:S Category:Manchildren Category:Abominations Category:Tryhards Category:Mistakes Category:Y'all need Jesus